Crazy Never Got So Crazy
by Raiv
Summary: Hey all, this is the new Crazy. Yes this is the sequel to Crazy, though with a twist or two. Um Warning: please don't read if you find Slash, Minor Adult Relationships, or Killing not for you.
1. The New Beginnings

After the happy romance the couple of Jade and Cade experienced at the end of Crazy, that is not where we leave the small town in California. Soon after the story ends Cloe and Roxxi get into another altercation, making Roxxi and her family move. Eitan eventually hooked up with Cloe but not by choice. See they were kind of at a party, both drunk, and about 6 weeks later they found out that Cloe was pregnant. Cameron did go to jail, only juve though, on a, you guessed it, drug dealing charge. You thought I was going to say drinking and driving, but no, drugs. Another large change that happened to one of them was Nevra dropped out of school. Yes a girly girl dropped out of school-she ran away with a college boyfriend. But the most shocking change to happen to the people in Crazy was Jade moved away. Yes, she had found a long lost aunt that lived in Canada and went there to stay with her. Both Cade and Jade broke it off and moved on, it really wasn't love after all.

Yes, as you may have guessed, this is not about Jade anymore, she had gotten her happy ending in the last one, even though it only lasted 6 months. This one, might you ask, is about some one new. You could call this story a 'next generation' story, but its not the next generation, just like a different 'season'. It also takes place 4 year after Jade moves.

"There was screaming, yelling, and a ring in my ears. I had no way of knowing where all of it was coming from. Then with a loud crack-boom; the noise stopped. I opened my eyes to see what I had done..." Kiana stopped. She wanted suspense to rise in all the people that were listening to her speech. "I had murdered a man I barely knew...for money." She said slowly in a low raspy voice a tears streamed down her face.  
It was meant to sound dramatic and a wrenching subject. It may have only been a story for English but much...all of it was true. Only the night before Kiana Vice had killed a man. She had gone to an Italian place in the dark regions of town. There, many mobsters had ate and she brought her twin brother along. They had asked if they could do a favor for the don for some cash for their family.  
It may not have been the smartest thing in the world to do but it was something they had to try. So they were sent to get a key from a man, at any coast. Death was the only way they could have done it. They had snuck into the mans house and he was sitting in his parlor as they came in. He had obviously been drinking because he reeked of alcohol and was messing with a shot gun. When they entered the parlor the night before it scared the man so severely that he shot him self in the leg. They told the man that they would help him if they got the key that the don needed. The man, in a rush of slurs of his last breathes he took and through the pain of where he was shot, told them thinking that they would get help. Koby had quickly gotten the key and ran back to the Parlor. Kiana had dialed a number on her cell phone, but it was no where near 911. It was a number to the don's son. He, the don's son and a few of his buddies had came to the mans house to correct the problem.  
The only way they knew that every thing would be solved was if the man died. So he told Kiana to pick up the gun and finish the man off. She weakly picked it up as her brother protested. Koby was disobeying the don's son so one of the sons' buddies knocked him out for a bit. After that was done he forced her to kill this man that was bleeding all over the hard wood floor. He said that her family would be killed if she did not finish what she started.  
She slowly raised the gun to the mans head, the man screaming and the don's son yelling for him to shut up and for her to just do it filled her head. She wanted all the noise to stop. Without thinking, thinking that she was putting the gun down, she pulled the trigger. The only sound heard was the sound of the thud against the wood floor and the men around her cheering her on, starting to clean up the mess.  
The don's son came over to her and after she had opened her eyes the tears rolled down her checks. He gently tilted her head so that he could look her in the eyes then said "My father will be pleased, take the key to him in a week and then come see me I want to give you something for your first kill." He had said it so elusive with a hint of demand that Kiana only shook her head up and down as a response.  
She had no were near forgotten every detail of that night but she had to put on an act as so she did not go to jail. The smell of the alcohol, the noise of the first shot, the smell and the glistening of the blood poring form the mans leg, the screaming and yelling form the men around her, all of it was too much. She thought she wouldn't have the guts to fake being happy, fake being normal. But she had to for her family and for her self. So she made it a story, so that maybe all it could be was a story.  
As she finished with the story every one clapped. It was quite thrilling and the best thing many in their Junior English class had ever bear witness too.

"Kiana I loved your story. It was so sad but extremely good." Her friend Trinity said as they left class.  
"I had just gotten a spark of inspiration last night. I'm glade you liked it." Kiana replied shyly.


	2. Dark Secrets

Kiana and Trinity had been friends all their lives. She was even friends with Kiana's twin Koby. The only reason was that Kiana and Koby were very close so they did everything together. Trinity also knew all of Kiana's secrets, all but one.  
Kiana told Trinity that she was out with some guy the night before. Also that she would be seeing him again soon. Kiana didn't want to lie but she had to protect herself and the ones she loved.

After school that day a Miss Tess Way-Fair was grading papers in her sun streamed classroom. It was warm out side but cool in the room due to the air conditioner. As she graded papers she remembered a moment in her life about 15 years ago. She was 10 and her parents were having one of their large parties. Everyone was there from their small town in south Jersey. The halls and rooms were decorated elegantly for an early night of fun and drinking.  
The gests arrived about 5pm and most of them did not leave until 5 the next morning. There was a live band out side playing the latest songs of the early 90's. This party was not just for the 10-year-old girl; it was her 10th birthday, as well for her parents to just hang with their friends. Her parents had gotten Tess everything she wanted. A new state of the art CD Player and a few CD's. She had everything she ever wanted. She was happy.  
As the party got later the smell of hard liquor was in the air, seeping from every corner of the large house. She had been sent to bed at 9:30pm, a treat for turning 10. But because of the party Tess could not get to sleep. The noise of the house raised as the more alcohol and drugs were being consumed. She lay awake for hours tossing and turning trying to fall into a slumber but couldn't. She finally went to sleep at 3 when she heard what she assumed was her mother checking up on her.  
The next morning Tess woke up feeling different and blood on her and her sheets. She was franticly screaming but nothing came out. She tore the sheets and covers off of her and she ran to her bathroom as she stripped off her bloody clothes. She calmed down and looked at her self in the mirror. She expected to have been cut or some sort of tarring of the flesh, but as she looked there was noting. After about 10 minutes of looking at her 10-year-old body she got into the shower. Letting the water hit her naked self.

Tess closed her eyes. She hadn't thought about her rape for 5 years and did not know what triggered the thought. Maybe it was the papers she was grading, they were on the worst memory in your life, or it was the sun and its heat. She just didn't know. The thing she did know was that it was in the past, nothing to linger on to for too long.  
Tess opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the far side of the class room. It read 4pm. She didn't think that it was that late. She felt as if it was merely a dream you wake up form that lasted hours but was only a minute.  
Now with a new sense she gathered her students papers', stuffed them in her messenger bag, turning off the lights and locked her classroom up for the night.


	3. Jocks And Lesbians

'Why the hell would I like her?' Iden thought as he sat in McDonalds. Him and a couple of friends were sitting in a booth near the play set area for little kids. They had been talking about girls and one of them mentioned the oh so lovely couple of Yasmin Welles and Lilee Marks.  
They were the only lesbians in the school and they never let any forget about that. They both were very beautiful; because of that they guys would place bets on if they could try and kiss or other things with one of them. Iden thought he liked, he realized, Lilee for quite some time now.  
He knew it was obscure but he likes her personality and her good looks were a bonus. though he had always knew that he could never have her it was still fun to fantasize.  
"Speak of the devil, here they are now." Bryce said.  
The doors to the McDonalds opened and Yasmin was dragging Lilee behind her. Their hands cupped together laughing, Lilee blushing. Iden was drawn to Lilee's sparkling gray eyes. They looked so happy and cheerful, not cold like some gray eyes are.  
"Lilee, Yasmin, come here." Zack yelled, waving his hand.  
Yasmin and Lilee both stopped to look at where the three guys were. Iden could feel himself blush a bit as Lilee looked at him. She smiled warmly to them letting go of Yasmin's hand, telling her to get her a large vanilla milkshake, going over the guys.  
"Yeah, what's up?" Lilee said, not rude, but cool.  
"Lilee we just absolutely adore you, why must you be gay?" Bryce asked.  
Lilee smiled. "Why must guys be pig headed jerks?" She shot back.  
Iden and Zack fired some 'Oh's' and a 'She got you good.'  
"Now if you excuse me Bryce Blain, I have to get back to my girlfriend." With that she winked and waved good-bye as she took hold of her milkshake in her right hand and laced her left hand in Yasmin's right. They walked out of the doors and into Lilee's car.  
"So how are we going to get back at her?" Bryce asked after their car was out of view.  
"A bet." Zack said. "$100 if one of us can get her to fall deeply in love with them...Iden what do you say you do it?"  
Thinking this over, Iden replied.  
"Sure, but you better give it to me when I do."  
"Deal."

-School the next day- (Wow I got through one whole day already!...)

Lilee was standing out side the school waiting for Yasmin. The other teens around her chatted to their friends and walked around waiting for the first bell to ring for classes that day. She was looking at her nails when some one behind her grabbed her waist and startled her. She quickly turned around and smiled happily, thinking it was Yasmin. Her smile faded when it was Iden standing there.  
"Oh hello." Lilee said with a bit of disappointment.  
"Well, Lilee, you look as lovely as ever." He, unfortunately, sounded like Bryce, which made him angry. But at least he was being cunning and suave, not like himself; scared and not able to know what to say.  
"Now Hail, what may I ask are you wanting of my hips?" She asked jokingly.  
He didn't know what to say to that. If he followed up on acting like Bryce he would say something sexual. Iden wasn't like that. So he acted on his own voice.  
"I just wanted to say hi is all." He answered.  
"Oh..." Now it was her turn to not know what to say.  
A pause in the air started to raise. The people around them still chatted away but there was a silence between them.  
Suddenly Yasmin cupped her hands over Lilee's eyes cheerfully. Lilee could feel the smile on Yasmin's face through her hands. She couldn't help but smile. Forgetting about Iden, she removed Yasmin's hands and flung her arms around Yas's neck. Embracing them both into a long French kiss.  
Iden felt sick to his stomach. 'Is this love? The jealousy that I'm feeling, is it love?' He thought to himself as he watched their mouths and tongues intertwine. It brought out a rage in him he had never felt.  
They parted and said hello to each other. As they held hands Yasmin turned to Iden.  
"Iden, how are you?" She asked in a happy voice.  
"Good. And your self?" He said, trying to gain composure.  
"The greatest! Lilee I have the best news." She said beaming.  
"What is it?" Lilee asked eagerly.  
"This weekend me and you are going to stay at my parents cabin. The whole weekend just you and me! Isn't this great?"  
"Yes!" Lilee answered hugging Yasmin and kissing her again.  
In his heart, Iden was saying 'no'.


	4. Cars And Old Acquaintances

-After school- (I'm sorry if I don't ever actually get to a class!)

Fianna Heller had just gotten a used car from one of her dads work buddies. They had to take it to a mechanic the day before and after she was done with school that day, pick it up. So she walked three blocks to the Auto Shop. She just couldn't wait to drive the car back to her house. The car was a Jaguar. It was a nice convertible Jaguar.  
As she walked into the Auto Shop she was greeted by the smell of gasoline and oil. It was a small town Auto Shop were all the people in town went there to get there car checked or fixed. Fianna was so thrilled to be in such an environment. All it was was a large warehouse styled garage filled with metals of all kinds. From bumpers to fenders, to car doors and steering wheels. It was a great little big place.  
"Eitan!" Cloe called out to her babies daddy.  
Eitan walked out with his dirty work clothes, that were filled with black looking tar. He was wiping his hands on a black hand towel.  
"Fianna is here." Cloe told Eitan...even though he could see that.  
"Yes dear I see." Eitan said.  
"Eit, how is my baby?" Fianna asked.  
"She's all ready for you to drive her to any where your dreams would take you...please take me with when you go." He said smiling.  
Cloe hit him.  
"You have our child to help me take car of." Cloe scoffed. "There will be no vacation till he's 18."  
"She has a point." Fianna said in her Illinois's accent. "But with those muscles I would take you anywhere." Eitan laughed.  
"Babe your too young for me."  
"Only 5 years. There has been weirder." Fianna said.  
"True, true. But Cloe would be mad that I wasn't with her and Cameron." He said as he linked arms with Fianna to show her her car.  
"OH MY GOD!" She yelled in the garage. "It's...it's..." Fianna was left with out words. She had never seen a better car. He even gave it a new paint job!  
"Is it inappropriate to say that I love you?" Fianna asked as she stared up him all starry eyed.  
"No, but Cloe would get mad." Eitan said.  
"KEYS!" Fianna said loudly as she headed to her new car.  
"Here." He said as he got her keys our of his pocket and throw them to her.  
"I'm out-a here BITCHES!" Fianna yelled as she drove her car out of the garage, leaving tier marks.  
"Eitan do you think that we were like that at her age?" Cloe asked as she repositioned Cameron.  
"I know I was, you were too guy needy to be anything else." Eitan said remembering the phone conversation he had with her about 5 years ago.

_"Um, can I have Eitan? He has that whole bad boy attitude. Then we can switch like one time you have one and than we switch and keep doing that."  
"C I can't just switch off and on a boyfriend."  
"Yes you can." Cameron was being so annoying.  
"Fine you can have him if he wants you."  
"Let me talk to him."  
"Okay." She handed Eitan the phone. "She wants to talk to you."  
"Hello?" He said slowly, not expecting what was to come.  
"Eitan, let's forget this nonsense and just go out with me."  
"I barely know you."  
"Yeah and dating is a perfect way to get to know one another."  
"No."  
He handed back the phone._

"I was not!" Cloe said glaring at him. "I was just helping Jade did you not remember?" She asked.  
"I do. But saying that you would switch boyfriends like they were nothing is not a good thing to say...plus we wouldn't be together if it weren't for the alcohol." And with that he went back to work.


	5. Teachers Pet

On that Friday night Sorya and Zack were having dinner at the Olive Garden. They had been dating for some time now, almost 2 years. As they sat at their table they held hands and looked into each others eyes.  
Sorya stroked Zack's hand with her thumb. She studied his green eyes. They seemed to shine like the sun and had happiness in them. He bore a smile as well.  
"I love you." Sorya said in a whisper.  
"I, you." He said forced.  
This moment was the best moment Sorya had ever experienced. Their dinner had arrived and as they partook in the meal they talked about life.  
After their dinner they planed to go to the beach. As they walked to his car Zack seemed distant, as if he wanted to be else where.  
"Anything wrong?" She asked.  
"No, Love, nothings wrong." He lied. In truth he did not love her, he loved another. Some one he couldn't love by law.  
As the song on the radio changed Sorya recognized their song.  
"Oh remember when we danced to this song at homecoming?" She squealed.  
"Yeah, I remember." He said smiling.  
Though he was not remembering that at all. He was remembering the first time he saw his true love. Her eyes, her hair, the perfume she wore. All the things he couldn't have.  
The beach, as they reached it, was lit by the moon. It shown above like a huge stage light. The oceans waves were as harsh as they ever were. The sand, whit and perfect. But the waves, the waves told all about the night ahead. They sat on a log that had long ago been at sea. The termites had devoured most of it, leaving enough room for two to sit upon.  
"Zack kiss me..." Sorya said staring up at the moon.  
He leaned over and gave her a small kiss. He soon after started to pull away but she wanted more. So she deepened the kiss by leaning closer into him. The once simple kiss had turned into a long lingering one. He tired once again to pull away but Sorya deepened the kiss further. This time she asked entrance to his mouth with her tongue. He said yes by parting his lips allowing her to enter. They started to play with each others tongues.  
The moon still shown brightly above and the waves still harsh. As they kissed deeper and deeper, making the kiss into more then just a kiss, Zack made a mistake.  
Sorya pulled away feverishly.  
"What did you just call me? Another woman's NAME!"  
"No, no, that's not what I said." Zack tried to defend himself.  
"After 2 years with me you decide that I'm not good enough for you!" She continued. "Take me home." Sorya got up and walked to Zack's car.  
Zack silently cursed to himself. He got off the log and walked back to his car, ready to take her home.  
"I have had a horrible night." She said in his car in front of her house. "And we will discuss this further tomorrow, mark my word Zack Bieder, we will talk!" With that she slammed the car door and ran into her house.  
With nothing left to do he drove away. You would think that he would go home but he want to his loves house.  
He rang the door bell, waiting for her to open the door. He looked down at his watch, it read 10pm.  
"Be awake." He pried to himself out loud.  
As he said this she came to the door.  
"Bieder, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in." She said with a smile.  
He entered and closed the door behind him. They began to make their way up stairs to her room.  
"Here for the usual I take it?" Tess Way-Fair sad as she closed her door and led him to the bed.  
Their love was illegal, a teacher and a student.


	6. The Party

-Saturday Night-

"So he said someone else's name?" Fianna said to Sorya as they got chips for the girls.  
Fianna, Trinity, Sorya, Meygan and their little sisters all were invited to Kamie's birthday party. Kamie was incidentally Zack and Alek Bieder's little sister. Sorya was a bit unsure of coming, because she and Zack had the talk and broke up, but she was told Zack was not going to be there.  
"Not any girl's name either." Sorya said heading to the living room.  
"Who's?" Meygan asked.  
"Tess." She whispered, ashamed.  
"AS IN OUR TEACHER?" Trinity said with disbelief.  
"The very one." She said.  
"Do you think, anything is, you know...?" Meygan asked.  
"She could go to jail if she had a relationship with a student." Fianna said.  
"Yeah but how many Tess's can there be at Rocky Heights?" Meygan responded reasonably.  
"Time for cake!" Little 13-year-old Kamie yelled as she and the giggling girls ran down the stairs.  
They ran past the four to the table to prepare them selves to eat cake. As they ran by Candy, One of Fianna's little triplet sisters', jacked the bag of chips saying 'sucker' as she passed. Miranda, Meygan's little sister, pulled her to the fridge to get the cake out. Trinity and Sorya walked to the table and sat among the 13 and 14-year-olds.  
"Did some one say cake?" Alek asked as he entered the kitchen from his room.  
"Boy, shouldn't you be off somewhere?" Raven, Trinity's little sister, asked.  
"Who are you calling boy? I'm 4 years older then you. Plus I'm the adult here, I'm here to make sure none of you burn down the house." He said as he walked over to his little sister.  
"Happy birthday, Kamie." He said as he kissed her on the head and when to go find a seat at the table.  
"Turn out the lights." Meygan said as Cornelia, one of Candy's triplets, jumped up and turned off the lights.  
A chorus of 'Happy Birthday' rang through the kitchen. 10 girls and one guy could have been heard through out the whole neighborhood.  
"Blow out the candles!" The girls and Alek yelled.  
Kamie blew them out and the cake was taken away to be diced.  
"What did you wish for?" Phoenix, the youngest of the triplets, asked.  
"Phoenix, you know if you tell the wish wont come true." Fianna said.  
"But tell us." Raven pleaded. Trinity hit her in the back of the head.  
"I just want to know." Raven said as she rubbed her head.  
"If you girls really want to know..." Kamie said, paused, then giggled.  
"Tell us already!" Miranda whined.  
"I wished that I had a boyfriend." All the girls screamed when she said this.  
"Aren't you a little young?" Alek asked.  
"Look who's talking, Bieder. You had your first girlfriend when you were 10." Trinity said.  
Alek blushed slightly as Trinity talked to him.  
"But she's my little sister, guys her age are all hormone-d up." He stammered.  
"Hormone-d? Well girls can handle them selves." Trinity said.  
"Okay you two, it's cake time." Sorya said handing them both a piece of cake.

-Later that Night-

"Truth or dare, Meygan?" Sorya asked.  
"Truth. Your dares are like weapons." She laughed.  
"Okay, who do you like?" Sorya said with a smirk.  
"I-like-Bryce." She said in a rush.  
"Calm down, Monkey, I didn't catch that." Sorya had but she just wanted her to say it again.  
"I said I like Bryce Blain." The three girl squealed.  
"Okay, it's your turn Meyg's."  
"Truth or dare...Fianna?" Meygan asked.  
"Truth."  
"What's your worst fear?"  
"Um, now don't get my wrong I've been friends with them a long time, but I'm afraid that Yasmin or Lilee will have a crush on me."  
"Oh. My. GOD!" They said and giggled.  
"Okay my turn. Sorya Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Oh come on! Okay, okay. If you could have cheated on Zack who would it be with?"  
Sorya thought hard at this. "His brother, Alek." She said.  
Alek, at that moment was passing by the spare room that girls were in. He stopped dead when he heard his name. He leaned in closed to see and hear the conversation, the door was open a jar.  
"Okay. Truth or dare, Trinity?" Sorya asked.  
"Well because all you guys suck and all picked truth I'll pick dare."  
A gleam in Sorya's eyes sparkled. She stared past Trinity to the door and saw Alek standing there listening, watching.  
"Okay." She said, looking right at him.  
"Your dare is to kiss Alek." She said.  
"She saw Alek's eyes grow big. He was glued to the spot. He had a crush on Trinity for 3 years now and this was finally happening.  
Trinity got up and turned to the door. She opened it and giggled when she saw her victim standing there. He was bugged eyed by now. Trinity glanced back to the girls with a smile.  
"Just do it." Meygan called.  
Alek blushed to a deep red. And his hormones were going and doing anything they wanted. He also began to sweat.  
Trinity turned back to Alek and smiled sweetly at him. Thinking of what to do, she thought she'd give him a French Kiss. Not a small peck like the girls and he probably thought she would do. She always did the extreme.  
As they stood there he became more nervous and the girls kept giggling.  
Trinity, all of a sudden, grabbed Alek by the back of the head and kissed him passionately. She just as quickly flicked her tongue over his lips. He, not having much experience with kissing, parted his lips. She attacked his tongue like they were doing a Latin dance but with their tongues.  
The girls, still on the floor, were baffled. Their eyes were wide and they watched and laughed the hardest they ever had.  
As Trinity was about to pull away, but he wanted more. She had to stop it though, no matter how much she liked it.  
"Let me breath will ya?" She said as she got away from him and sat back down.  
Lets just say the effect on him was immense because he looked down and the girls laughed harder.


	7. Weekend Getaway

-Yasmin's parents cabin-

Yasmin sat next to Lilee cuddling in front of the fire. They had a pretty good day. They hiked up the mountain where the cabin was. They had a picnic in a lush meadow that had yellow flowers all around, there was also a breeze that made the day perfect. But at the moment it was raining out side and they were inside warm.

"So how did you convince your parents to let me come up here with you?" Lilee asked almost falling asleep.

"I promised that we would sleep in different rooms and that I would fix up this place a bit. You get to help." Yasmin said smiling.

"Oh so you got me out here doing some dirty deed?" Lilee joked.

"Or we could do a different dirty deed." Yasmin said playfully.

"I'm waiting for marriage. You know that." Lilee said nesting her self closet to Yasmin.

"I know but a girl can only hope to catch you off guard and you'll say yes." Yasmin said enjoying Lilee's company.

"Well your not and you know that." Lilee said.

"How 'bout we get drunk? Then would you change your mind?" Yasmin asked.

"Maybe." Lilee said with a smile.

"I'll get the wine." Yasmin said jumping up off the couch to get the bottle of wine that was in the kitchen.

Coming back with the wine Yasmin asked a question. "Have you told your 'rents yet that your gay?"

"No and I plan on them to be totally clueless about it." Lilee said grabbing the wine glass.

"Don't they wonder why you hang with me and act the way you do?" Yasmin asked poring the red wine in the glass.

"Well they know your gay, just they don't know I'm gay. That's two different things." She said taking a sip of wine. It was kind of fruity.

"Oh well maybe you need to tell them." Yasmin said.

"Why such eagerness?" Lilee asked.

"No reason. I just brought you out her so that maybe I could give you this." She said handing Lilee a small box. It was crushed velvet colored a deep royal blue. It looked like a ring box.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Lilee asked holding the small box.

"Lilee will, will you marry me?" Yasmin said as she knelt down next to her, Yasmin's hands over Lilee's that held the box.

"Marriage? We aren't even out of high school. And cant gays not marry?" Lilee said looking at Yasmin as her face dropped.

"But I love you Lilee. And you love me back too right?" Yasmin asked with hope.

"I do but-"

"Then it's a perfect idea." Yasmin said with a smile. "Now open the box and look at the ring."

Slowly Lilee opened the small box. What she saw blow her away. It was small silver band with a heart shaped diamond. It wasn't to big or to small. It was perfect. And even though it was suppose to be an engagement ring she couldn't help but take the ring out and slip it on her ring finger. "Oh Yasmin is so beautiful." She mused.

"It took me weeks to decide. I hope you change your mind about my question." Yasmin said staring in Lilee's eyes.

"I-I Don't know what to say. I-can this be a promise ring? A promise ring to get married after I graduate?" Lilee asked hopeful.

This brought a smile to Yasmin's face. "Yes. Yes, I wouldn't want anything other than that." She said embracing her in a hug.

They stayed up until 3 am drinking wine and being merry. Lilee had never been this smashed and didn't remember what happened the night before when she woke up at 12 pm. Yasmin was laying next to her in the bed that they shared. She didn't relies that she was naked until she made it into the bathroom.

'Did I just?' She thought. She got extremely worried and quickly got dressed. She hopped she didn't do what she thought she did and if she did then she knew that she had to be bound to Yasmin. It wouldn't be right with any one else. But at the same time as she walked out to the out side porch she thought of Iden.

She felt almost guilty that she would do it with her girlfriend and then have thoughts of Iden. She wasn't suppose to be thinking this. If she did in fact do what she thought she did then she had no reason to think about Iden, right? But the harder she thought about things the more wrong it felt being with Yasmin. So for the moment she sat on the porch crying with muddled feelings. She looked down at the promise engagement ring. How she wanted to chuck the thing in the woods but didn't want to throw away what she had with Yasmin.

"I hate you Iden." She sneered as she fell asleep against a pillar.

That Sunday was a very quite one for Lilee She wanted to be happy and fun as Yasmin was being but she couldn't with out thinking about Iden. Yasmin drove back into town, their ride was near silent. Lilee just starred at her ring the whole time, Yasmin glancing at Lilee every so often.

'Maybe it was too soon to give her the ring?' Yasmin thought as she neared Lilee's house.

"Well I'll call you later k?" Lilee said to Yasmin as they stopped in front of her house.

"Yeah I'll be waiting." Yasmin said as she kissed Lilee. The kiss was very awkward though. This ring changed everything.


End file.
